legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Constricting
Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver (1999) |classification = Earned Abilities |wielder = Raziel, Dumah |obtained = Chapter 8 - The Furnace, the Ruined City |from = Dumah (SR1 boss) |effect = *allows Raziel to wind a constricting band of energy to stun enemies or rotate blocks and objects. |restrictions = * |appearances = }} Constricting, also known simply as Constrict, was an ability which appeared only in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver. The ability allowed Raziel to wind a band of constricting energy around a subject which could damage and incapacitate enemies and rotate certain objects. The ability was originally gained when Raziel defeated and Soul devouring the soul of his brother Dumah. Role Constricting was an earned ability featured in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver and was first developed by Dumah as a vampire in the Soul Reaver era. Using the ability Dumah was able to quickly run around his opponents in either realm, drawing a wisp of energy behind him which would solidify and tighten, squeezing and damaging his enemies. When Raziel traveled to the Ruined City in chapter Ruined City of the Dumahim in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver, he found Dumah slain and impaled upon large stakes, with his soul lingering in the Spectral Realm. Removing the stakes, Raziel was able to able to revive Dumah who warned Raziel that "the centuries in limbo had honed his strength" before engaging Raziel in combat. Raziel gained this ability After defeating his brother Dumah by luring him into the Furnace Room of the Ash Village. The gift uses spectral energy to wind a constricting band around dial-like objects or opponents and can be used in both, the spectral and material realms. Humans, Vampire Hunters, and Vampire Worshippers can be killed by this gift if you successfully ran around them twice. The Vampires in the material realm are stunned when hit with Constrict. In the spectral realm it damages the Sluagh and Vampire Wraiths but you can not move objects. Doesn't affect bosses in both spectral and material realms. Constrict was not seen again in Soul Reaver 2 or beyond, where Raziel was able to rotate objects with his claws. Notes It was perhaps hinted that this ability was not developed by the usual Pupating and evolution methods of the vampires, but was a result of Dumah's death at the hands of human vampire hunters and his subsequent adaption to the Spectral Realm. Although this gift was originally evolved by Dumah it is unknown how and when. It could have been evolved prior to Dumah's death, like all the others, or after. It is a possibility that in his time as a vampire wraith, Dumah might have learned to harness the stream of life energy that flows between most wraiths and their victims and used it as a weapon. The gift might also originate from Kain's Energy Bolt spell. Yet another possibility is that constrict is an evolved form of immolate that Dumah inherited from Kain. Both immolate and constrict circle around the enemy in order to harm them. After Soul Reaver Raziel no longer has this gift, as the developers removed it for gameplay reasons. Fans have attempted to reconcile this; arguing this is because of his meetings with Moebius Staff and the Reaver blade in the Stronghold, with the constrict ability now working as the coil around Raziel's health bar when the Wraith Blade is aroused. Appearances * Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver References Category:Abilities Category:Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver Category:Soul Reaver abilities Category:Soul Reaver earned abilities